


The moment I knew

by gracesperaltiago



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracesperaltiago/pseuds/gracesperaltiago
Summary: He wasn’t going to show up and in that moment she knew, she deserved better.AU based on the Taylor Swift song “The Moment I Knew”
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Kudos: 6





	The moment I knew

She felt so stupid, so fucking stupid. She knew he’d always choose his family over her, yet she let herself believe that he would pick her this time. He promised her he was going to leave Kathy. Why did she fall for it? I mean who believes that crap, not Olivia fucking Benson.  
Yet, here she was all dressed up on her birthday waiting for one man to show and he never did. Just that night before when he held her in her bed before running home to Her, he told her that night would be the last. He’d leave Kathy and they could finally be together. Stupid as she was, she believed him. She actually fucking believed him. Now here she was on her own birthday party wishing she was anywhere else. He promised her he would be here, she told her friends he would. At this point they’d been in a secret relationship for a couple years and Liv had told Fin and Casey.  
They weren’t thrilled about the relationship, but really they just wanted Olivia to be happy. Sneaking away, Olivia excused herself to the bathroom, trying to hold back her tears. She was in love with a married man and she truly believed he loved her too. A few moments later, Casey came in and tried to comfort Liv knowing all too well why she was upset. Casey tried to get Liv to forget about him, she should’ve known that was a lost cause because these days all she could think about was him. That selfish bastard, he knew how much she loved him and he used that. Liv knew if he didn’t show up that was the end of them, yet she didn’t want to believe it. When she finally cleaned herself up in the bathroom she let Casey guide her to the couch. She was on autopilot, exhausted and hurt, yet she was trying not to let people see underneath the mask she put on. If anyone asked she would just say she was fine. Like always. He said he would be here, yet every time someone walked through the door, her face dropped. Everyone was so happy to be there yet she only wanted one thing. Elliot. She wanted him to come through the door even though deep down, she knew it wasn’t going to happen. He had made his choice. The night was coming to an end and she was so tired, all she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts. “But not without singing happy birthday to the birthday girl!” Casey had said in an attempt to make her smile. She loved Casey; she truly did but the last thing she wanted was for people to sing to her right now. She did manage to crack a smile though when Fin leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
“Don’t worry baby girl, i’ll make sure he's hurting tomorrow.” At least one man had her back. Finally, as she got everyone to leave she sat down and finally cried. She let it all out and in that moment she knew what she had to do, leave him and this town. A fresh start away from him and this relationship would be good for her. It’s what she had to do. Suddenly her phone rang and she knew it was him. His picture showed up, along with the special ringtone they had for each other. Taking a deep breath, she picked it up. All he says is “I’m sorry I didn’t make it” and she replied “I’m sorry too” and hung up. That’s the moment she knew. She knew she deserved better. She felt so stupid and humiliated but her time was up. It was time to get out of this godforsaken place and that's exactly what she was going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has been in my mind for weeks!! also a huge shout out to my fav human Olivia for being my beta and being the most supportive human i know <3


End file.
